


Dean Is So Polite

by ScorchedAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e12 About A Boy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/ScorchedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know why that lady thought Dean was Sam's son right? </p>
<p>Sam is fascinated by De-aged Dean and can't stop staring...and Dean notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Is So Polite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.... wait yes I do, it was [TricksterAngelGabriel](http://tricksterangelgabriel.tumblr.com)
> 
> Originally posted to [my Tumblr](http://scorchedangel.tumblr.com/post/110481860253/hey-tricksterangelgabriel-i-wrote-you-some-good).

“Dude… do you have a boner?” Sam’s brain was only just starting to accept the sight of fourteen year old Dean.

Dean looked down at the tent in his jeans and rolled his eyes dramatically. “Eugh, yes! Again! I don’t remember it being this out of control when I was actually fourteen.”

Sam just stood open mouthed, staring at his brother.

“Come on man, get your stuff so we can go ice that son of abitch,” Dean said, gesturing towards Sam’s bag.

“What…” Sam began, but couldn’t think of anything else to say. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Dean’s fourteen year old form. He seemed so small and innocent, and yet it was still Dean.

Dean looked back at him in confusion. “Sammy! Will you pull yourself together?” he said, before a look of realisation crossed his face. “Oh wait a minute… I see what’s going on here. You like what you see. You like it a little too much, right?”

It took a second for his words to sink in. “What? No! Why would you… no!”

“Hey, I don’t blame you. I’m all young and untouched… never been kissed,” he said with a smirk. He crossed the room to Sam and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You’ve never been this much bigger than me.”

“Come on Dean, knock it off,” he said, making a feeble attempt to escape Dean’s grip. “You’re too young, it’s just too… wrong.”

Dean snorted. “It’s always been wrong Sammy! And I’m only young on the outside. Come on, this is too good an opportunity to miss.”

Sam looked down into his brother’s eyes, knowing he’d already lost this fight. “You sure?”

A grin spread across Dean’s face. “Positive. Come on Daddy, show me how it’s done.”

Sam did not like the way his dick twitched when Dean called him Daddy, but before he could think too much about it, he grabbed the collar of Dean’s hoodie and pulled him into a kiss. Dean had to stand on his toes to reach and Sam had to lean over, but somehow it just made it even more thrilling. It was frantic and wet and messy and Sam couldn’t help wondering if it would have been like this if they’d started doing this stuff when they were younger.

Sam couldn’t believe how smooth Dean’s face was and almost felt bad about the stubble that would be scratching his skin. He broke away and looked behind him for the edge of his bed. He tugged on Dean’s hoodie as he took a step back and sat down, leaving Dean standing in the space between his knees. Their faces were almost level with Dean just a little above him.

Dean hooked one hand around the back of Sam’s head, knotting his fingers in his hair, and continued kissing him. Sam couldn’t resist moving his hands around to cup Dean’s ass and pull him closer. He was usually so toned, it was strange to feel his cheeks give way under his fingers. Dean grinned and let out what could only be described as a giggle.

“Well aren’t you cute?” Sam laughed, sneaking a hand down the inside of Dean’s jeans.

“Dude, I’m fucking adorable.” He took a step back, letting Sam’s hand slide out of his pants, and started opening his fly. “Why don’t you lose the pants? I wanna sit on Daddy’s lap and I don’t want anything getting in the way.”

It took Sam a moment to remember how to move his arms. He pulled down the zip and barely had time to push his jeans and boxers to his ankles before Dean was straddling him, a knee on each side of his thighs. Their cocks slotted together as Dean shuffled closer, creating friction Sam didn’t realise he needed. He went for Sam’s neck, pressing teasing kisses below his ear and moving around the front to his Adam’s apple. Sam swallowed hard and planted one hand on the mattress behind him to keep him upright.

Dean silenced Sam’s grunting with his lips, pushing his tongue into Sam’s mouth. Sam could have stayed there all day making out with teenaged Dean. The de-aging seemed to have given him a new lease of life and he was intent on making the most of it. Without warning, Dean started grinding his hips forward, pressing their cocks together and Sam almost lost it. “Careful,” he gasped, afraid he was going to come too quickly.

“I thought I was meant to be the horny teenager here,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. “Lie back.”

Sam was still in a half-dream state and in no condition to argue. He lay down on the bed as Dean reached over and grabbed the tube of KY jelly from Sam’s bedside cabinet. He watched closely as Dean squeezed a liberal amount on his fingers and reached behind his back.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Sam said, thinking about how small Dean was right now.

“You kidding? You don’t wanna tap this virgin ass?”

Sam almost choked, “I do.” He could do nothing but watch as Dean, still straddling his thighs, fingered himself open.

“Good, and I wanna ride Daddy’s cock. So tight man,” Dean panted gently and fell forward onto Sam’s chest. Sam could just about see his slick fingers disappearing inside his hole.

When Dean was satisfied, he wiped his fingers on the bed sheets and sat up on his knees. Sam placed his hands on his brother’s hips and helped line Dean’s hole up with his cock. They both breathed heavily as Dean slid down onto Sam’s cock. He was already painfully hard but as he watched his dick disappear into Dean’s small body he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

When Dean was fully seated, he put his hands on Sam’s chest and wiggled his hips to get comfortable. He started rocking forward slightly, rutting against Sam and clenching slightly, allowing them both to feel the tightness. He rose up onto his knees again, letting Sam’s cock slide out almost completely before dropping back down.

“Oh my god,” Sam gasped. It was just enough to let him see Dean’s hole stretched around the head of his cock. “Do that again.”

Dean grinned and complied, and then once again. Within minutes he’d built up a rhythm that Sam was sure was going to kill him. Dean was tighter than anyone Sam had ever felt. He was amazed he’d even fit in the first place. The sight of Dean’s little cock bouncing against his stomach was enough to push him over the edge. He grabbed Dean’s ass and held him in place as he shot his load up into him.

“Thank you Daddy, give it to me,” Dean practically whispered, a look of ecstasy on his face, and clenched tightly around Sam’s cock, twisting his hips in circles. He put his hand on his own cock and gave it a few hard tugs before his was coming too, shooting over Sam’s shirt with a shout of “Yes Daddy!”

Dean collapsed forward onto Sam’s body and slid off his sensitive dick. They lay together, breathing heavily for a few minutes before either of them was able to speak.

“We are doing that again,” Dean said, as he got up and pulled his jeans back on.

“Uh huh,” Sam managed.

“Seriously, pack up your stuff and maybe you’ll be ready for another round before we leave,” he said, helping Sam off the bed. “And maybe clean the jizz off your shirt,” he added.

One Hour Later: 


End file.
